W is for Wasp
by Kirihana
Summary: Part of the Alphabet Series. A wasp is loose in the Gundam Pilots' living room.


This installment is based on something that actually happened in my English class today. I know you guys are waiting on the next chapter of Fire and Ice, but that's gotten serious enough that I have to do these just to lighten up. I'll probably end up finishing the series when I start working on Macbeth in Space (see my profile under "Coming Soon"). Anywho, this makes two in a row! If only this website would stop messing up… yeah. Tai, while your suggestion was a good one, I decided to go with this instead. Thank you, though. Enjoy!

Warning: Brief bad language.

I do not own Gundam Wing.

**W is for Wasp**

It was one of those days where you know it's going to rain because the sky is gray, but it hasn't rained all day. The cherry trees lining the street in front of the house were only in half-bloom, much to flower-loving Quatre's obvious (and Wufei's hidden) disappointment. Because they thought it would rain, the five pilots were all inside. Restless Duo was extremely annoyed that, though it was already four o'clock, the threat of rain had not been realized.

No one knew when it had come in. The how was simple enough, since the five were in and out the front door several times a day. No one knew why it was there, but did it really need a reason? The only thing all of them knew was that they wanted it gone. "It" was a common, everyday wasp.

They were watching television when Duo noticed the wasp hovering near the ceiling. He followed its path for several minutes, wary of the possible descent and the panic that would ensue.

Quatre noticed it next. "Wasp!"

The other three looked up, searching the ceiling for the offensive insect. The wasp had landed, upside down, almost directly above Wufei's head.

"Avoid sudden movement," the Chinese pilot said softly. All eyes were on the wasp now.

_BANG_

Wufei was now covered in small bits of ceiling plaster and a reasonable amount of dust. Heero had pulled his gun and fired it at the wasp. The insect, however, had moved at the last second and was now swirling around the room.

"You missed," Trowa said.

"You're only making it angry, Heero!" Quatre cried, ducking as the wasp swerved toward him.

Duo dodged the six-legged missile. "Maybe this is a bad time to mention it, but I'm kind of allergic to wasps."

His four friends froze. The wasp returned to the ceiling, momentarily unnoticed.

"How allergic?" Heero asked.

"I've only been stung once, and I didn't remember anything but blacking out. From what Father Maxwell told me, I almost died."

"That's not 'kind of allergic', Duo. That's very allergic."

"Yeah, well. If somebody kills it, we won't have to worry now, will we?"

Heero lifted his gun again, scanning the ceiling for the wasp. "Mission accepted."

"Heero Yuy, if you fire that gun in this house again _I_ will kill _you_," Quatre said fiercely. "Come up with a better way to kill it."

Trowa held up a pencil. He climbed on the couch, directly below the wasp's current position, and stabbed the insect. There was a pause.

"Is it dead?" Duo asked.

The wasp flew around the room.

"Holy shit!"

Trowa examined the ceiling where he'd stabbed the wasp. "I think it's dying. There's a good chunk of it up here."

"Ew…" Quatre and Duo whispered. Trowa climbed down and handed the pencil to Wufei. The Chinese pilot spotted the wasp's new hiding place quickly and climbed on another piece of furniture to jab at it again. This time the wasp fluttered to the floor. Everyone watched as Wufei continued to poke at it with the pencil.

"Uh, 'Fei? What are you doing?"

"I'm giving it a warrior's death," Wufei said. "I'm cutting off its head." He finally held up the pencil, the wasp now skewered on the end. He then set the pencil on display in the front window. "Let that serve as a warning to the others."

Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo all stared blankly at him.

"What?"

---Owari---

These just get shorter and shorter… oh well. Yeah, there was a wasp in my classroom. While no one had a gun, the rest of the killing was more or less true. I still take suggestions, if anybody has one! I will use one eventually; I've only gotten a few and often after I thought of the plot bunny for that letter. Lots of letters left! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
